Crystal Beginnings The Jury
by hypertails
Summary: Gwen is on trial for the murder of Cookie. Story takes place in the Courtroom, and in the Jury Room. Please - R
1. The Beginning

Crystal Beginnings-The Jury

DISCLAIMER(S)

I do not own Animal Crossing, nor do I own the show "The Jury" which Fox has cancelled do to their terrible reality crap! . Also note that the story WILL be changing times throughout the story.

- Jury Room

- Courtroom in the Past

Characters

Judge-

The Mayor

Defendant-

Gwen

Prosecutor-

Leopold

Defense Attorney-

Bitty

The Jury-

#1 Pierce Eagle

#2 Bill Duck

#3 Edmer Donkey

#4 Joey Duck

#5 Dotty Bunny

#6 Anicotti Mouse

#7 Tom Cat

#8 Fang Wolf

#9 Midge Bird

#10 Ava Chicken

#11 Velma Sheep

#12 Monique Cat

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

The Beginning

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I ask that you look into your hearts and see what this woman, Gwen, has done to poor innocent Cookie. Who was brutally stabbed with a knife, which was found in Gwen's household." Leopold said while looking into each Jurors eyes. "I ask that you review over all the evidence that we have presented you, and deliver a verdict as quick as possible, thank you"

"There is no evidence that shows that Gwen was at the scene of the crime. Which upon her testimony, and other witnesses, she was out fishing during the time of the murder." Bitty remarked while looking closely at Biff. "I ask that you consider this while you place your verdict, thank you."

"This town and I thank you for taking the time to do this trial. I ask that you go into this case without prejudice and listen to everyone's opinion, so we don't end up having a hung jury." The Judge replied putting on his glasses. "You are dismissed."

**------The Jury Room-------**

"Well does anyone have any comments so far?" Pierce said while drinking a glass of water.

"I think we outta go over the evidence first, BUH-KAH!!!" Ava replied glancing around the room. It was a small room, since the Town of Cube didn't have a court room, the case was presented in front of the wishing well, and the verdict was being decided in one of the town homes.

"I would rather suggest we should start from the beginning, darling" Monique said with a grin on her face. "And why don't we hurry this up, I'm late for my facial in the town next door."

"You do realize someone's life is at stake" Ava said putting up one eyebrow.

"I know, but it isn't mine" Monique said elegantly while putting her making in her purse.

"How about we start from the beginning, since I'm the head juror, I get to decide how this show will run" Pierce said rather proudly

"Someone is rather full of them self…" Velma said to herself.

"How about we talk about the knife?" Midge said "I do remember that discussion quite well indeed, yes indeed……."

**-------The Courtroom (Past)---------**

"Now, Gwen, this knife was in your home, correct"

"Yes that's right Leopold"

"Now how do you suppose that knife got in their, do you suppose it just walked over from the scene of the crime?"

"Objection your honor, please tell him to rephrase the question!" Bitty yelled while pounding her fist onto the table nearly breaking it

"Please rephrase the question Mr. Leopold." The Judge said with a sigh.

"Of course your honor, now this knife, which was found in your dishwasher, was the exact knife that killed Cookie, yes?

"Yes." Gwen said regretfully, looking down at the floor.

"Why would this knife be in your kitchen dishwasher?"

"I don…"  
"Objection, your honor he is doing it again!"

"If I have to ask you one more time, you will drop this subject."

"Yes, your honor, now if we look at Tom Nook's receipts it shows that a Miss Gwen purchased a knife from the store on November the first, correct?"

"Yes, but it was for Harvest Festival, I was holding it this year."

"Wasn't someone else going to hold it too?"

"I beg your pardon."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't Cookie also holding a Harvest Festival Dinner for Chris the young lad who moved here?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"That made you angry didn't it, you wanted everyone to come to YOUR house, didn't you"

"Objection, your honor he is putting words in my clients mouth!"

"Mr. Leopold cant you play fair for once" The Judge smiled.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Leopold smirked while a big beam came from his face. "Your honor I call Hornsby to the stand!"

"My god this has got to be good" Bitty laughed to herself, while rolling her eyes. "That dummy can't get a whole sentence out, rather than give a full testimony.

Next Chapter:

Hornsby & Beauty


	2. Hornsby & Beauty

Crystal Beginnings-The Jury

**DISCLAIMER(S)**

**I do not own Animal Crossing, nor do I own the show "The Jury" which Fox has cancelled do to their terrible reality crap! . Also note that the story WILL be changing times throughout the story.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Hornsby & Beauty

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Jury Room**

"Ok, before we move on let's talk about that knife." Fang said, "Now how do..."

"Darling, I propose we hold a vote," Monique remarked while taking a sip of water. "There is no point of going on if we all think he is guilty, or innocent."

"Don't you mean not guilty," Anicotti commented "You can't find a person innocent in the…"

"I mean what I said," Monique said rather proudly

"Can't we all just calm down," Joey said breathing in heavily.

"Ok, we will hold a vote, please write down your answers on a piece of pap..." Pierce said while being interrupted.

"Why don't we all just raise our hands," Tom alleged.

"Fine then, all of those who vote not guilty please raise your hand, paw, or whatever you have." Pierce shouted while counting their hands.

"We have 9 votes guilty, 3 votes not guilty," Pierce said writing their names down on a piece of paper.

"Oh come on!" Bill shouted, his face begin to turn red. "We all know she did it!"

"See, this is why I wanted to go over the evidence," Pierce said sighing.

"Well, I stand by my not-guilty conviction." Dotty replied. "I still have reasonable doubt that Gwen murdered her. There is nothing that ties her to the scene of the crime!"

"I ain't picked a conviction yet," Edmer stated making a ha-yuck sound.

"Ew! The grammar." Velma whispered to herself while twitching. "I think I shall proceed on what happened in the courtroom when Hornsby took the stand."

**The Courtroom**

"Now Hornsby, how would you describe Gwen." Leopold said while looking at him directly in the eyes.

"Well….um…he I mean she was very bozzzzy, and it….were I mean was always about herz." Hornsby replied, when it seemed like he swallowed every word.

"Now do you recall on a November 13 at 7:00PM Gwen was talking with Olivia, down by the lake?

"Ya"

"What were they talking about?"

"Wells…ya…see…"

"Never mind, now was Gwen talking about Cookie down by the lake"

"Yes"

"Was she angry?"

"Yea…she was angry because Cookie waz throwing da party at herz house for Chris."

"Now did she use the word _I'll get back at Cookie if it's the last thing I do!_"

"Yes"

"Prosecution rests their case" Leopold said while walking back to his table. He whispered good luck to Bitty, but she just smirked and said "You shouldn't wish me good luck, your going to need it once I tear down your witness"

Next Chapter:

Love, Drugs, and Asses


End file.
